The Last Judgement
by HeresSharky
Summary: She is two souls in one body One is a little, eleven year old girl, stuck that way forever, The other is a Yama, one who judges if one is to go to Heaven or Hell by the weight of their sins, Both must work together in order to live, She is needed to assist the Akatsuki, But how will it play out?


===NOTES===

命果 Meika = end of life

判決 Hankets = judgement

運命シールスタッフ Unmei Shīrusutaffu = Fate sealing staff

I do not own Naruto, the only thing I own is this story and Meika Hankets

I looked all around me, bodies littering the snow-covered ground, stained a crimson red from the bloodshed that had occurred. What have I done? I thought to myself, realization hitting me like a rock, my eyes swelled with tears, not much longer, the tears began to overflow, rolling down my pale cheeks, tainting the ground as they landed on the soft, white snow, grasping my Unmei Shirusutaffu gently in my small hands, the item I used to massacre these people...

 _ **You shouldn't be crying, they got what they deserved, your judgement you bestowed upon these sinners was final, they needed to be executed, ridden from this world, all in order to make it a better place, it is your job to be the judge of lives, to kill of those whom abuse their lives, the ones that do not appreciate what they have been given, the gift of life, those whom live in nothing but an ocean of sin, whom murder for no reason, whom abuse others for pleasure, to feel superior. You must realize that you are one of the few chosen to send those whom you see needed to be sent to Hell, or those whom must be sent to Heaven, your judgement determines their fate, there is no avoiding it. You shall hold no remorse, for they have met the end of the line, now knowing the consequences for their sins. If they were to repent, they would have been saved, but they refused to do so, leading to their downfall. It is not your fault, you only did what was right.**_ A voice in my head preached to me, yes, I am one whom judges if the people around me should live or die whilst I am being attacked, it's so terrifying though, even if it is my job, I am so scared of myself after the deed has been done. People don't understand the grave danger they put themselves in if they try to fight me, they are simply playing with death, there is no escaping once the judgement has begun. However, if they repent for their sins, and what they have done in their life, I will let them live, but if they continue to fight, after repenting, their fate will be the same as the rest.

In the distance, two figures started to approach me, I was frozen, I couldn't move, the shock of what I have done was paralyzing me severely. My pale, crystal blue eyes widening in fear, my body began to uncontrollably quiver under the presence of the people coming closer towards me. _What do I do?_ I asked myself mentally, looking left and right, repetitively, but there was no escape. I don't want to start another judgement session, it takes a lot out of me, so much chakra is used even when sealing one person's fate, and I have very low chakra.

As the figures finally came into clear sight, I noticed it was two men, whom were very tall compared to my tiny physique, I mean, at least two feet taller, if not more, the one on the left had tanned skin, with a mask that covered the lower part of his face, his head adorned with a hood, both accessories only allowing you to see his red and green eyes, piercing through me, as if judging everything I've ever done. He was the tallest out of the two, while the other man had slicked back, silver colored hair, carrying a three bladed, red scythe upon his back, his lavender colored eyes on his pale face, holding nothing but joy as he observed the dead bodies around him.

"Kakuzu! Look, look! So many bodies! Whoever this chick is we're looking for, I like her already! If she can do this much damage, imagine how much we could do together!" The silver haired male spoke up, looking at the tan male.

"Hidan," the other male, I guess his name was Kakuzu, said to the man next to him, I assume is Hidan, in a gruff voice, making Hidan look up at him, immediately punching him in the face, "shut up."

My face paled more than it already is, seeing the calm looking male, whom just punched the other in the face with no remorse. They kept moving closer and closer, making me shake in fear more violently, my breathing becoming heavy, and shaky. I tried to speak, but nothing came out, it sounded like someone struggling to breathe, rather than actual words.

The two men, after a couple agonizing minutes, came to a halt in front of me, looking down at my tiny body that was trembling, the tan male's eye's narrowing as he saw me, but he didn't look like he was mad, he looked like he was trying to remember something. I looked up at him, his face, well, eyes, looked familiar, but it was very hazy, I couldn't make it quite out yet, I feel like I know him from somewhere in the past. I finally managed to spit out some coherent, but still quiet, words, "Y-you look familiar..."

Kakuzu's deep voice sounded, "As do you, Meika, but I can't pinpoint where... Or why..." His eyes shot open, realization striking him hard, "You're Hanketsu Meika, are you not?"

I slowly nodded my head, curious of why he was asking, "Y-yes, s-sir..." I looked down to the crimson snow, holding my Unmei Shirusutaffu tighter, in case I need to fight.

The man suddenly brought me into a warm embrace, leaving me, yet again, in shock, unable to move a muscle, "Where did you go? I haven't seen you since you left the Waterfall Village, it's been so long, I missed you so much, Meika-Chan." He whispered quietly to me.

All of a sudden, hazy flashbacks flocked my mind, they were of this boy and I, we were playing happily in the forest, sparring against each other in order to train and become stronger, but suddenly, it all went black, as if it was on a movie reel, I couldn't remember anything after that, but the boy looked just like the man in front of me, only a lot younger, but a name came to me, "K-Kuzu-Nii?" My eyes widened as I said a name that was long forgotten, buried deep within my mind, why did I have that memory hidden so far back? I wish I knew...

"That's right Meika-Chan, it's been so long since I've seen you, you look exactly how you did back when we were kids, you don't look like you've aged a day, not even height wise," he chuckled at that last comment, "but why did you leave the village, Meika-Chan? Everything went downhill when you left, but in the end, I ended up escaping as well." He began to stroke my icy blue hair, it felt so familiar, so soothing...

I lifted my arms shakily, wrapping them around his body, "I-I don't know why I left... All I know is that I am to judge people for their choices in life... That's what happened here... I'm scared of myself, Kuzu-Nii, really scared..." I whimpered quietly, beginning to shake once again.

"It's okay, Meika-Chan, you don't have to worry, plus, you're coming with us, you really have no say in the matter, because it's either you agree or we force you to, and I really don't want to force you," Kuzu-Nii said softly, undoing his hold on me, following up by scooping my tiny, almost weightless, body up into his strong arms, my short, half black and half white skirt with white ringlets on the bottom of the black side, and black ones on the white side, threatened to rise up, so I pulled it down quickly, a faint, pink tint appearing on my pale cheeks.

The silver haired male piped up suddenly, "Okay, enough of your fucking reunion shit, let's get this goddamn mission over, good job finding your lost friend, but I couldn't give two shits, all I want is to find a sacrifice for Lord Jashin!" The man began to have a little temper tantrum, he seemed very childish to me.

 _If he kills for a sacrifice to his deity, do I have to sick my final judgement upon him?_ I ask to the Yama resting within me. _**No, he is killing for a reason, and said deity is highly respected in Hell, thus, he has no need to be punished.**_ I nod my head, thanking the inner Yama.

I looked up at Kakuzu, his eyes were closed, trying to find his happy place to ignore the obnoxious Hidan, "Hidan..." His voice was oozing with venom, "Do you ever shut the fuck up?"

 _That is a very good question_. **_Agreed, he is rather annoying, but we can't do anything about his personality, sadly._** I thought to myself as my inner Yama agreed with me, sighing softly.

Hidan glared at Kakuzu, "At least I'm not some old geezer," he spat, "and I'm not a buzzkill." He silently added onto his insult.

Kakuzu sighed, "Let's just get back to the base, and for that outburst," black threads erupted out of his body, tying both of Hidan's entire arms together, "no sacrifices for you." With that, I giggled quietly, making a faint look of a smile under his mask.

There was a huge boulder laying in front of us, Kakuzu was still carrying me, I mean he was the entire trip back, still as much of a gentleman as he used to be. **_If you are to ever send this man to Heaven or Hell, he is going to Heaven, but, if he continues to be this way, I will allow you to keep him here on Earth, him by your side, for all eternity, as long as he agrees to do the same job as you._** My inner Yama told me, a wide smile stretching upon my face.

Hidan, still having his arms tied together, managed to make a few hand signs, his voice bellowing, "Release!"

The boulder that was in front of the three of us began to move to the side, revealing the tunnel that was behind it. _That's so cool..._ I thought to myself, looking at the tunnel in awe.

"Alright you fuckers, let's get going and drop that bitch off to Leader-Sama. I want to fucking sleep in my own bed." The man frowned, stomping on ahead. Kakuzu sighed, walking forward, through the tunnel, taking twists and turns, this path seemed almost endless, all until we finally reached a door with the words, " **LEADER'S OFFICE** " imbedded into it. Kakuzu placed me down on the ground gently, as if I were made of glass. He proceeded to knock on the door, a muffled voice behind it saying, "Enter." Kakuzu twisted the doorknob, opening the wooden door, ushering for me to go into the room first, which I hesitantly do, mustering up all the courage I had in me. After I entered, Kakuzu soon followed, closing the door behind him. The scene in front of me was a simple room, two office chairs, a sturdy, ebony wooden desk, and a man with plenty of piercings adorning his pale face, lavender, with seemingly endless ripples around his pupil, eyes, and spiky, prance hair, sat at the head of the office desk. The man motioned us to sit down, placing his elbows onto the table, his hands intertwining one another, resting his chin on top of his knuckles. "Ah, so I see you have brought Meika here successfully," he spoke in a serious, plain tone, "very good job, Kakuzu."

Kakuzu nodded towards the man, "Of course Leader-Sama, after all, she is an old friend of mine, one of the best friends I ever had," he smiled under his mask, his eyes softening as he thought of the past, "if I must say, she will probably be the greatest ally we will ever have."

This boosted my confidence tenfold. "Of course, she is a little Yama after all, no?" He looks over to me, making me gulp, looking at him with fear, not being able to read anything in his emotionless eyes, "Do not fear me, Meika, you are now a member of the Akatsuki, we are like a family, one who works together for a common goal; to make a new world order, one with no hate, wars, or violence, a peaceful world, in other words."

 _ **This man is speaking the truth, their intentions are good, but sometimes, the way they are going about it is wrong. But, these people are not to be harmed, they are living for a reason, their sins of murdering people are for the best.**_ The Yama said to me. I nodded my head, "The Yama inside of me says you all are good people, with good intentions, everything you are doing is for the best of mankind." I said to the orange haired male, his face holding an expression of shock for a brief second. Kakuzu looked over to me, stretching out an arm to place a hand upon my head, ruffling my hair, which caused me to playfully swat it away.

"Meika," the man interrupted the playful actions Kakuzu and I were doing, "my name is Pain (Pein, whatever you prefer.), but you are to refer to me as Leader-Sama. Now, let me go and grab your uniform." Pain stood up out of his chair, pushing it in as he was out of it, he turned around, walking into the back of the room, where a single closet stood alone. Pain grabbed something out of the closet that was hanging up, I assume it was the cloak the members wore, seeing as Kakuzu, Hidan and Pain all wore matching cloaks. Pain also grabbed something that looked like a tiny box, once he grabbed all that was needed, he returned to where we were sitting, walking around his desk, over to the chair I was sitting in. He held out one of the cloaks, "This is your uniform, you are to wear it every time you go outside in the open, unless told otherwise," he then held out the tiny box, opening it up to reveal a ring with the kanji "爪" (Tsume, meaning Talon) with a white background underneath the kanji. I took the box from his hand, taking out the ring, "you must also wear this ring at all times, place it on your left, middle finger, you may not move it from that spot." He commanded me to do so, I slowly slid the ring onto my slender finger, the ring, once over sized, somehow shrunk itself to fit my finger perfectly.

I look up at him, giving him a tiny smile, "Thank you, Leader-Sama, I shall do my best to aid you in reaching your goal."

Pain nods towards me, returning to his chair, "You're welcome, you both are dismissed now, also, Kakuzu, I have a mission for you, but instead of bringing Hidan, because I know you have been more pissed off at him than usual, but also because I want to test your fighting skills with Meika. You are to depart at dusk in three days, no later. The mission is to go to the Village Hidden in the Leaves, you need to find a scroll located in the Hokage's tower, this scroll contains information on the war between the Senju and Uchiha clans, describing how the war was fought. The time limit for this mission is one week, I expect you to succeed, if you have extra time, I will allow you to go on one of your bounty hunts, Kakuzu. Also, Meika, since this is your first day, and it is going to be your first mission here, Kakuzu shall introduce you to everyone after you leave, and will show you the ropes when it comes to succeeding in our missions." He sternly explains, his voice holding little to no emotion.

"Yes, Leader-Sama." Kakuzu and I both say at the same time. We stand up, then begin to walk towards the door.

But, I suddenly had a thought come to me, "Oh! Leader-Sama! Where am I going to sleep?"

He chuckled quietly, "You will room with Kakuzu, since I doubt you want to sleep with a stranger." He replied in a matter-of-fact way.

I nod my head, "Of course, thank you Leader-Sama." Kakuzu and I then proceeded to go out of the room. I am so going to get lost in these halls, there are too many branching paths. I thought to myself as we walked through the halls.

"Meika-Chan, you should probably meet the other members, before anything else, so you won't be surprised when you see a new face," Kakuzu informed me, "because if you're still like how you used to be, you'll be very skittish around them, not knowing who they are."

I gazed up at him, "Of course, Kuzu-Nii! Are they good people?" I gave him a questioning glance.

He stared at me, "They are as good as people who are S-Rank criminals get. I feel you will like them, or at least some of them." He told me as we continued to walk the halls. The two of us came to a halt as we wound up in a living room-type area, it had a strangely, homey atmosphere. I also saw it was crowded with people, all talking to each other about a new member, I guess they heard about me, and were told to meet in here.

There was a blonde haired male with a high ponytail, he looked over at me before pointing, his eyes widening, "Hey! You guys! The newbie is here, un!" I squeaked as he yelled, hiding behind Kakuzu, I do not like sudden loud noises, they scare me.

"Deidara, could you be any louder?" A rusty red haired male said to the blonde with an emotionless expression, internally, I could feel the anger boiling within him.

 _ **He seems to be lacking something, a soul perhaps? He doesn't seem human, but almost like... An object if I must say, it's strange, I don't think he can be sent to either realm, I don't even think he can die, or can he?**_ The Yama within me started silently debating about the rusty red head in my mind. Before I could respond to my inner Yama, Kakuzu picked me up from behind him, placing me in front of him and giving me a little shove forward. Stumbling, I managed to catch myself before I fell, looking at all of the members in front of me, all their eyes on me. _Well this is not making me nervous at all._ _ **Oh really now?**_ _It's called sarcasm, you should probably learn it sometime._ I thought to myself, and responding to my Yama's comment. I lifted up one arm, waving shyly to everyone, forcing a smile, it looked quite pitiful.

"Oi, Kakuzu, what's the shrimp's name?" A pale blue man with well defined cheek bones and some markings under his eyes that looked like gills, his sea blue hair sticking straight up, tilting to the side a little, showing off his sharp teeth when he smiled at the end of his question.

 _He really looks like a shark, and, sharks are really cool, so if he is like one, I think we will be good friends._ I thought to myself, _wait a second, did he just call me shrimp? I'm not a shrimp! I'm just... Travel sized..._

Kakuzu narrowed his eyes at the man, "Why are you asking me? She is the one you should be asking." He motioned over to me, indirectly telling me to speak up.

"Ah, you're right, Kakuzu, I really should ask the little shrimp," The tall man started to walk over to me, leaving his strange, bandaged up sword, against the wall. I looked up and gulped, this man was taller than Kakuzu! And he's really tall! This guy has a good four inches on him! The tall male smirked, not a cocky one, but rather, a friendly one. He knelt down on one knee, resting his right arm on his right leg that was propped up, "Hey there, shrimp, name's Hoshigaki Kisame, and your name is..." He motioned his hand to me.

"I-I'm Hanketsu Meika..." I gripped my left arm with my right hand gently, rubbing it up and down, showing how nervous I was.

Kisame took note of this, so he spoke up once again, "Hey, shrimp, there's no need to be nervous, I'm not gonna eat ya or anything like that, I'm not that mean!" He chuckled to himself, I mean he seemed nice, but was really intimidating, mainly because of his height, tall people normally intimidate me more than they should.

"I-it's j-just you're so t-tall, Kisame-San..." I stuttered in a hushed tone, looking down at the ground as though it was the most interesting thing in the world. I felt a hand plop on top of my head, I knew what was coming next, and my prediction was correct; Kisame began to ruffle my hair, just like everyone, well, most everyone, does to me.

Kisame smiled brightly, showing off his pearly white chompers once more, "Seriously, I may look scary, but I am a good person, Meika-Chan, so don't you worry, also, if anyone is bugging you, just tell me, I'll set them straight, as will Kakuzu," he tilted his head up to see Kakuzu nodding in agreement, his eyes closed, "and if you ever need someone to train with, I'm always up for a sparring match, if I'm not on a mission, that is."

 _ **Meika, I trust this man, he is speaking the truth, his past may be rough, but he had every right to kill off his teammates, it was to keep vital information a secret, the people were about to be captured, so he killed them before they would be, making sure the information would never exit their mouth, nobody would know about the information, as they were the only ones who knew of it. Do not fear him, for he will stay true to his word, and he will protect you, just as Kakuzu will do.**_ I nod my head mentally. _Alright, I will do so, after all, you are the knowledgeable one of the two of us._ _ **Yes I am, now go and get to know everyone, after all, you will be working with them**_ **.** I give Kisame a sincere smile as he stands up once again, "Okay, Kisame-san, will do," I salute him, standing up straight as a pole, but only reaching up a little bit over his navel, _wow, I'm short..._ I think to myself, sweat dropping mentally.

The next person to come over is the rusty red haired man, when he came closer, I noticed he was made of wood. _**He's a puppet, so he cannot die, unless he still has the one part that every human needs to live; a heart. Only time will tell if he has one or not. Keep a close eye on him, he has done no wrong doings, but I wish to observe him closer, he intrigues me.**_ I give my mind a mental thumbs up, _Okee-doki!_ I replied to the inner Yama.

The male held out his hand, his eyes were an almond color, the strange part was, they looked so human-like, but held not kind of emotion, they were blank as a sheet of white paper. I stopped taking in his looks, seeing as he was dressed just like the other members, he spoke in a soft tone, it sounded like he was reading a bedtime story to a child, it was... Soothing, you could say, "My name is Sasori, but, may I ask your opinion on art?" He tilts his head to the side, the mop of hair moving with him, giving the feeling of curiosity.

I put my index finger on my chin and lift my head up, thinking hard, " Hmm... I would have to say it is able to last through the ages if taken care of properly, like paintings, there are paintings still around from the eighteen hundreds that have been handled with the utmost care, but if someone abuses the art, it has a short life, such as when someone messes up on a drawing and then rips it up. But that's only my opinion."

Sasori frowned at my last statement, "I agree with you that art is eternal, but I do not agree with the short lifespan, that's what the idiot over there thinks art is." He points with his thumb, backwards at the blonde male, making his head snap around.

The blonde fumed, anger boiling up, "I am not an idiot! Art is a bang, un! It will never be eternal, un!" He begins to childishly stomp his feet on the ground, but it was more like he was trying to destroy the ground. The blonde man trudged up to me, anger still present, he shoved Sasori out of the way, making him stumble back a bit before catching his balance again.

"Brat." Was all Sasori said before angrily walking away.

"Stupid puppet, un." The male crossed his arms, looking like smoke would come out of his ears, "Anyways, my name is Deidara, un." He lowers his head, his sea foam blue eyes looking straight through me, to intensify his eyes, it appeared he had a thick line of eyeliner around his whole eye, with a swish at the ends of each one. Deidara snarls at me menacingly, "You should never agree with Danna, he's a stupid puppet who doesn't know what art really is, un."

I sigh silently, mentally sweat dropping, _this guy is bonkers..._ _ **For once, I do agree with you, I don't know how to feel about him...**_

Deidara turns around, his high ponytail swinging gracefully around as he turned, "Stupid girl, un." He muttered as he walked back to the couch.

Finally, I saw a raven haired male in the shadows, his eyes blood red, piercing through the darkness, he began to slowly march towards me, stopping right before me, just like Kisame, he knelt down, but this time, he held two fingers out. I didn't know why he did that, but before I could think anymore, he poked my forehead, earning a tiny squeak.

 _Why does that feel so familiar? Do I know him from somewhere? I don't remember much of my past, well, I only remember what has happened after you came into me, Yama. But it seems that if I know the person's name, flashbacks come back to me, do you know why, Yama?_ _ **Of course, because when I entered your body, it took a mass amount of space in your mind, think of it as a hard drive, when it fills up, you have to delete some things, those things ended up being your memories, but some still lingered there, the ones that lingered were the names and faces of the people, they are blurry, but they are there. You just need a little push, you might say, in order to remember fully.**_ My eyes narrow as he poked me, "T-that seemed familiar... Do I know you from the past...?"

His face stays emotionless, "I'm Uchiha Itachi, we haven't seen each other in a long time," he says in a plain tone.

Flashbacks of his face appear before me, I was playing with someone who looked almost like him, must be his brother, the two of them ran up and hugged me, as if I was their sister, the older of the two loomed over me, holding up two fingers, and poking me just like the man in front of me did. He said something, but I couldn't make it out, but by the way his lips moved, it looked like he was saying, "Silly, Meika-Chan." He was a brotherly figure, I faintly remember now... I was taken in by them when I went to Konoha, he and his brother cared for me like a sister, I haven't seen either since I was little, well, I will always be little, I will always look like a child, seeing as when Yama entered my body, I have stopped aging, I was about eleven when that occurred. I stopped counting how old I am after a while, seeing as I never age anymore, nor will I die from old age, so what was the point? But problem being, was that I was still in a childlike mental state, I was defenseless mentally, but my Yama was the mature side of me, the one that aided me with decisions and what I should do, or how to do something. The only true time I was slightly mature was when I was in a serious situation, or conversation, occasionally when under pressure, "'Tachi-Nii..." I muttered, looking up at him, a gentle smile grazing my lips, as with his.

"Yes, Meika-Chan, it's been quite a while since I've seen you, when you were gone, so much happened, I massacred my clan," _He started to talk._

 ** _But he had a reason though, he is a good man, a pacifist, he puts others before himself every time, he is a genius, and he knows when someone should be killed, or if he should fight, which he prefers not to do, he hates fighting, he sees everyone as an equal, but he holds so much guilt within him, which is holding him back, it must be intense. Trust this man with every fiber of your being, Meika, he will never lie to you, and he still sees you as a little sister, even if you are older than him, but he doesn't know that, actually, you don't even remember your age, do you? Oh, it doesn't really matter, you'll always look eleven anyways, so who exactly cares? But anyways, when the time is right, he will explain why he killed his entire clan, but spared his brother._** My Yama explained to me, it really is a good thing to have that, or else I would never know what to do or who to trust.

Interrupting my conversation with my Yama and I, Itachi began to speak once more, "I've missed you Meika-Chan," he gave me a tight hug, everyone in the room gasped at his action, "I thought I'd never see you again, why did you run off?" _**You can't give him the real reason for you fleeing, because you were raped by many of his clansmen, nobody aided you as you struggled, they all just walked passed you as if nothing was occurring.**_ _I didn't want to have to remember something like that..._ _ **I'm sorry.**_ _It's fine..._ "I ran off because I wanted to return to my home village, to see what has happened to it." I lied.

"Oh, if that's so, I hope everything was okay there," Itachi leaned in, whispering in my ear, "I know you lied, I shall ask Kakuzu if I can give you a tour of the base, you will tell me the real reason of why you left."

A shiver went down my spine, my face paling a bit, "Y-yeah, it was just fine!" I lied once more, stuttering like a fool, but it looked like all the rest of the members bought my lie. As everyone finished introducing themselves to me, they all headed their separate ways, all but Kakuzu, Kisame, Itachi, and I. Itachi has his eyes glued to me, boring into my soul, it was very unnerving.

Kisame gave all of us a toothy grin, walking over to me, he leaned down, placing his arm around my neck, "Hey, Meika-Chan, want to spar? I really want to see how you fight, I hear big things come in small packages, so let's see if that statement is true, eh?" He said cockily.

I giggled at his offer, "Of course, but do you mind doing it later tonight?" I tilted my head, placing my index finger on my bottom lip.

"Yeah! Sounds great to me! I'm always up for some training, so anytime is good for me, when you're ready, come and find me, I'll lead you to the training room," his expression was of pure joy, I guess not many people want to spar against him, I wonder why?

Itachi then cleared his throat, Kisame took his arm back from around my neck, "Meika-Chan, would you like for me to give you a tour of the base?" He offered, he was serious about the tour part, but as he told me before, he wanted to know the truth about my disappearance.

"Sure, 'Tachi-Nii! I would love that, even though I still feel I'm going to get hopelessly lost for a few weeks until I fully get to know the place, but a tour would be great!" I enthusiastically agreed to his offer. Kakuzu and Kisame stared at Itachi, very confused. _I wonder why they look so confused? Is 'Tachi-Nii not like this normally?_

"Itachi is never like this, to answer your question that's swirling through your mind, Meika-Chan," I stared at Kakuzu in shock, not knowing how he pretty much read my mind, "and I didn't read your mind, it was just written all over your face." He answered my other mental question, leaving me a little bit flabbergasted. (A/N: I really just wanted to use the word flabbergasted.)

TO LE TOUR

Itachi and I leisurely drifted through the corridors of the base, Itachi told me about each place as we stopped, and after a little, I mean a _ **long**_ , while, we reached one final door, it had a raven etched into the wood, it was very pretty in all honesty, "Oi, 'Tachi-Nii, what's this door lead to?" I asked him.

Itachi chuckled quietly, reaching for the doorknob, opening the door and walking into the room, turning on a lamp that was near the corner of the room on a desk, "This is my room, Meika-Chan. Whenever you are troubled by something, or need to talk, I will be in here most of the time, and if I'm not, just call for me, I'll be there before you can say, 'I love iguanas'," he chuckled to himself at the phrase.

 _How did he still know that's my favorite animal...? I mean, like, nobody would even guess my favorite animal would be an iguana!_ (A/N: I love iguanas so much XD They're awesome. NOW BACK TO THE STORY.) _**He is very intelligent, that's why, you should know that once you remembered who he was, after all, he was quite the prodigy.**_ My inner Yama giggled.

"I know you still love those giant green lizards, you always have, plus, I remember you found an injured wild iguana in the woods, why it was there I don't even know, but you nursed it back to health, even though you wanted to keep it, you set it free because you knew it wouldn't be happy if it was held captive. I also still remember its name; Waffle. (A/N: I have a plush iguana I named waffle, because I was looking at a waffle maker...) You're a strange kid, naming an animal after a breakfast food." A small smile grazed Itachi's lips as the happy memory came to him, "But, as I said before, I was going to have you tell me the real reason of why you left, and don't give me any bullshit answers. I want the truth." He looked at me sternly, his Sharingan activated for intimidation purposes, or at least I hope that's what he has it activated for.

I wandered off to his bed, it rested in the very back of the room, right against the wall, and I must admit, the mattress was super comfy, let's just hope I don't get too cozy and fall asleep! Shooing the complimentary thoughts about his bed out of my head, I frowned, staring at my lap as Itachi followed me over to his bed, sitting next to me, "I hate remembering the real reason I left, it's a painful memory," I began to speak, my voice already breaking.

"I'm right next to you if you need comfort, and you may take as many breaks as needed if it gets too hard on you at times, but I still want the full explanation by the end of the night." He wrapped his arms around me, stroking my silky, straight, icy blue hair in a brotherly way, "But please, continue." He ushered me to speak.

 _ **TRIGGER WARNING !**_

 _ **SENSITIVE TOPIC !**_

 _ **SERIOUS SITUATION !**_

 _ **SKIP IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO READ THIS PART**_!

I did not respond to his hug, I felt dead inside, all because of having to remember this horrid moment in my life, having it dug up after it was long forgotten, "I was gang raped by many of your clansmen," Itachi gasped at this, muttering something to himself, "it was in the afternoon, I was sent out to go and get some fresh fruit and vegetables for you, Sasu-Nii, and I to have with dinner that night, as I was walking to the market, the way I took went past a bar, when I was going past said bar, five men stumbled out, completely plastered, they slurred their words, but somehow understood each other.

I do believe they said, "Hey, look at that kid, let's go and play with that little fuck toy, we'll fuck her up real good! I bet she's a virgin too! Oh those are the best!" Or at least that's what I assume they were saying, I was just a kid, so I didn't have a big vocabulary, I didn't know what majority of the dirty things they said actually meant, but they scared me.

I did the one thing anyone would do if they were scared; I began to walk faster, trying to distance myself from the bar, and the men, but I was too late, the men teleported in front of me, dragging me into the nearest, dark alley, this was in broad daylight, and the nearest alleyway was right by the shopping district, so it was very crowded. I kept screaming and shouting for someone to help me, but nobody even glanced my way, completely ignoring my pleas for a savior.

As the men took me into the very back of the alley, they pinned me down, grabbing one of their headbands and tying my wrists to a rusty, metal pipe attached to the wall, the tallest man leaned down, grabbed the bottom of my shirt, and ripped it clean off as the four other men behind them started to undo their pants, I was a little kid, I didn't know what they were going to do, but I was so scared, shaking like I was drenched in cold water and left in the Arctic to freeze to death when a blizzard was going to come, that's how scared I was, the tall man then grabbed the hem of my skirt, yanking it off in one fail swoop, along with my underwear, I was completely exposed to those males, my eyes were as big as dinner plates, my body managed to tremble even more violently somehow, I began to scream bloody murder, I knew people heard, they just didn't care.

The tall man flipped me over onto my hands and knees, at this point, he undid the restraint on my wrists, he then took off his pants in front of me, forcing me to look up before shoving his dick in my face, pushing it on my lips, he kept saying, "Suck it, bitch, suck it." I didn't know what he meant, I was too scared to care, he gripped my cheeks, pressing down on the one spot that forces your mouth to open, when he did that, he took the opportunity to thrust his dick into my mouth, making me gag, horribly, there were two of the other men stalking towards me, they lifted my lower parts up, one of the men laying under me, the other lining up with my bottom..." I began to tear up, Itachi continued to stroke my hair, with one of his hands he wiped away the tears that were forming before I continued on, "The final two men came over next to me, on both sides, they were holding... themselves, moving their hands up and down on their penises, I was filled with nothing but terror, the man in front of me roughly thrusting himself in my mouth, making me tear up, and before I knew it, the man below me rammed himself into my vagina, and the man behind me slammed himself forcefully inside my asshole, dry, and not the least bit prepared, I let out the most bloodcurdling screech you would ever hear, I can't explain how painful it was, all I know is I was bleeding profusely from my bottom and my vagina.

I remember the man below me saying, "Fuck yeah! She's so tight! But she's such a little whore for letting us all do this to her at once!" He didn't even wait for me to adjust to his size before rapidly thrusting in and out, I was dry as a desert, it felt like someone had a flamethrower and sandpaper rubbing me there as he was moving, and the man in the back felt like someone was shoving a razor blade infused cactus with more sandpaper along the edges inside of me, the pain was too intense, the man who was fucking my mouth yanked my hair roughly, pulling a bit out as he let out a roar, spilling his seed inside of my mouth, it tasted so foul, toxic even.

Then, when I tried to spit it out, he slapped me across the face, feeling like a brick at full force, he yelled at me, "Swallow it all you filthy slut!" Tears spilled from my eyes, I swore at that moment I could have created an ocean with all the tears falling, I had no choice but to obey the male, as I reluctantly swallowed, I struggled not to puke then and there, the men behind me, with themselves inside me, began to move faster and faster, all before letting out a satisfied moan, their seed shooting inside me, my small body unable to take it all, so it began to ooze out of me, and the two men next to me ejaculated as well, making their semen land all over my body, I was a sticky mess, the men then rotated positions so they all had a turn to rape me, numerous times each, I kept screaming for help, nobody even bothered to care, my screams echoed through the alley and through the shopping plaza, this continued for hours, I lost track of time once I passed out, my body was completely covered in their foul, repulsive, juices, it overflowing from my privates, onto the ground, after they were done, they decided it would be fun to beat me till I was almost dead, I couldn't move, it hurt so bad, that's why I never came back after that day, I fled the village once I could walk, or at least limp, people saw what I looked like, naked, bruised, hurting, filthy, abused. There was no remorse for what happened to me in their eyes, no pity, not even concern, it hurt, when I finally got out of the village, I went to the nearest lake, I scrubbed my body raw, the feeling of being a whore still crawling on me, I couldn't get it to go away, I felt it in my blood even, so I began to cut myself to try and get it out of my body," I lifted up my sleeves, my shirt, until I had it right under my bra, holding the shirt up with my teeth, and the skirt I had on, to reveal at least a thousand or two cuts, they littered my body, reminders of what happened,

 _ **SCENE OVER**_

 _ **FEEL FREE TO READ ON**_

"this lasted for years, until I finally my inner Yama spoke to me for the first time, telling me to stop holding onto the memory, to let her erase it, she made everything better, but she couldn't erase the scars, but she managed to rid me of the memory of why I did it, and just said I got in a really bad fight with a bunch of people." I choked on my tears, my voice cracking more than it ever should as I finished my tale, I couldn't see straight with all the tears blocking my vision, flowing down like a waterfall down my pale, now tear stricken cheeks, Itachi pulled me to his chest, protectively.

"I'm sorry, Meika-Chan, I had no idea..." He whispered softly, burying his face into my hair, closing his eyes as I silently wept on his chest, "I wish I was there to kill those bastards when they were doing that to you, I killed everyone, besides Sasuke, a few years after, those men got what they deserved, they should thank god I didn't know about it, or their death would have been more brutal and far slower and more painful." He growled protectively.

He held me for what seemed like hours, letting me release all of my pent up emotions, I finally ran out of tears, and was now a whimpering, hiccuping, mess, curled up on Itachi's lap, laying my head on his chest, _he really is the best big brother..._ I thought to myself. ** _He really is, and it's a good thing you can trust him so much, he is by far the best person to go to if you need to get something off your chest, hell, I may even pop in once and speak to him myself, I'm glad you have someone like him in your life, as well as Kakuzu, and now Kisame, you are well protected, and cared for, savor this, Meika, you will never find anyone again whom are like these people._** My Yama told me, she really is a good person after a while... I sniffled quietly, collecting myself, I know my eyes are red and puffy, "Itachi-Nii," he looked at me, "thank you so much... I need to tell Kisame-Kun that I cannot spar, I am very tired right now... The crying took it out of me..." I gave him a sad smile, my eyes looking full of nothing but caring warmth, walking towards the door.

Itachi nodded his head, "Of course, I'm always here for you, and no need to thank me, you're family to me, it's what family does. Plus, I never want to lose you again, you have no idea how hard it was knowing you left for some unknown, now known, reason, I couldn't think straight for months, I was really worried..." His eyes held a sea of emotions, I paused, and walked towards him, engulfing him in a loving embrace, which he returned, "But now you're back, I've never been so happy in my life, I know I don't express it well, but just know that I am." He gave me a soft, brotherly, smile.

I return his smile with a sad grin, "You won't lose me again, 'Tachi-Nii, so don't worry," I whispered to him, releasing my arms around him, as he did the same to me, "But I must go and tell Kisame-Kun that I cannot spar tonight, goodnight, 'Tachi-Nii..." I waved at him weakly, opening the door and exiting the room, heading in the direction to Kisame's room, where Itachi told me it was while he was giving me a tour.

ITACHI'S POV

 _Those fucking bastards, I can't believe anyone in my clan would do such a dastardly deed, I thought they were better than that, it really was for the best that I killed each and every one of them, for the original reason, and now for a new one; the violation of my little Meika-Chan, she is such a sweet girl, how could anyone in their right mind do such a thing!?_ I slammed my fist against the wall, leaving a large dent in it, Kakuzu may get mad at me for that, but I am too enraged to care, I stood up, shaking with anger, strolling up to my door, violently flinging it open, my body radiating hate and fury, giving everyone the sign not to fuck with me. "I need to goddamn tea to calm me down," I muttered to myself, "those fucking bastards..."

Kisame walked in front of me, towering over me, "Oi, Itachi-San, why did Meika-Chan look like she made an ocean of tears? Did you do something to upset her?"

I shook my head, "No, but those bastards from my clan did," I spat out with venom.

Kisame visibly shivered, looking a bit scared as I spoke with a murderous tone, "Woah, man, let's just talk this over with some tea, eh? We can invite Meika-Chan, I'd like to help her out, I feel like her life was rough, but she doesn't want to show any form of weakness, she's such a strong girl." Kisame grinned with a soft look in his eyes, he already sees her as a little sister.

 _I hope they get along, because I won't be here forever, I am going to die at the hands of my little brother, Sasuke._

"Alright," I motion my hand for him to follow, "I doubt she will want to come out of her room, well, hers and Kakuzu's room, knowing her, she's huddled in the corner, sitting in a fettle position, rocking back and forth." My eyes held nothing but sympathy and worry. We began to walk until we both stood in front of the shared room, knocking politely, only for the tiny figure of Meika to open the door, her eyes still red and puffy, showing she began crying to herself again, "Meika-Chan, would you like to have some tea with us?" She nodded in response, not saying a single word, I offered her my hand, she gently placed her child-sized hand in my larger one. The three of us headed off in the direction of my room, I always have my tea set there, so nobody ever breaks any of it, or else they face my rage, it happened to Deidara before, let's just say he couldn't do anything for himself for a few weeks. Ah, good times, good times... As we entered my room, I went into my closet, pulling out my tea table from the back, as well as a medium sized, fancy looking box, which contained the rest of the items needed. I handed the table over to Kisame, "You take this."

He groaned, "Why do I always have to carry the table?"

I shrugged, "Because you're used to carrying heavy things," I pointed to his Samehada, "like that."

Meika looked at me, she gave a tiny, almost unnoticeable smile, as well as the softest giggle known to mankind. It makes me happy she's getting even the least bit happier, it's better than nothing. As we grabbed all the nessacary items, the three of us started to head towards the living room to set up everything.

Kisame grunted as he placed the small tea table gently on the ground, and once it was down, I placed the box with everything in it onto the table, opening it to grab the tea kettle, "Don't burn yourself this time Itachi!" Kisame taunted, which made me scowl.

"I won't, it only happened once, and that was because I fell." I grunted, glaring at the fish man, "Dare taunt me again and I'll make you into fish sticks." That threat made him shut up real fast. I proceeded towards the kitchen to make our tea.

MEIKA'S POV

I haven't had tea in so long, this seems like it will be nice, as Itachi walked out of the room, I began placing the small plates around the table, as well as the tiny cups, and the small bowl of sugar, with a miniature spoon next to it. Proud of my work, I looked at Kisame, "Did I do good?"

He nodded his head, "Usually Itachi is the one to set the table, and you managed to set it up just as he would. That's talent right there!" He chuckled to himself, making me grin slightly, "Oi! Is that a smile I see?" He points over to my face, giving me a toothy grin.

I straightened out my lips, looking away, "N-no..." I muttered, trying to keep a poker face, "I-I so wasn't smiling, Kisame-Kun!"

Kisame poked my cheek repetitively, "Don't lie to me Meika-Chan, I know you wanna smile, comm'on, smile, show those pearly white chompers, you know you want to!" He teased me cheerfully, I swatted away his hand before I bonked him on the head, pouting childishly.

I crossed my arms, humphing at him, "No I don't, Shark Bait!" I say to him in a whiny tone.

He lifts a brow, looking at me curiously, "Are you really going to make a Finding Nemo reference as a nickname?" I nodded, huffing loudly, making him laugh loudly, "You are so strange, Judy-Chan!"

I gasped, placing my hand over my heart in false hurt, "You're going to make a reference to Judge Judy as a nickname for me? How dare you, you evil fish man!"

Both of us tried to keep a straight face as we stared at each other, but it was broken as I began laughing, "With the way you can't hold a straight face at me for more than ten seconds, I feel like you'd suck at poker, plus, you really suck at lying." He pokes my nose playfully, laughing as I scrunch my face up when he poked me.

Kakuzu peeked his head around the corner, "Did someone say poker?"

I noticed he didn't have his mask, nor his hood on, I haven't seen his face since I was little, he was very tan, still, but now he had these stitches next to each corner of his mouth, he was also not wearing a shirt, his body was also covered in stitches, I need to ask why, and on his back were four masks, he has changed so much, but he kept his long, shaggy, brown hair, but right now it was damp, I guess he just took a shower, seeing as he also had a towel around his neck.

Kisame nodded, "Yup! I told Judy-Chan that she would suck at it! She can't keep a straight face nor lie to save her life!" The two men chuckled while I crossed my arms and huffed.

Kakuzu walked over to our small table, kneeling down on the side on the left of me, I placed a plate and cup in front of him, "But if we do play, you have to have tea with us first!" I smile softly.

He nodded his head, "Alright, Meika-Chan, also," he turned his head to Kisame, "what's with calling her Judy-Chan?"

"Ah, yes, she called me Shark Bait, which was a reference to Finding Nemo, so I decided to call her Judy-Chan to also make a reference to something, which turned out to be Judge Judy," Kisame laughed at his own joking nickname he gave me.

Kakuzu crossed his arms, and closed his eyes as he nodded his head in understanding, "Alright then, I can see you two have been getting along well, I remember she would never let anyone give her a nickname when we were younger, she even got mad when I called her Mee-Chan," he poked my nose, "isn't that right?"

I nodded, seeing as majority of my memories of Kakuzu have returned to me, "Yup! But you can call me it if you want, now, I won't get mad, Kuzu-Nii," a gentle smile growing on my lips, looking down softly at the table, "I think it's stupid how I used to hate nicknames from great friends..."

Itachi walked into the room, teapot in hand, placing it on the table, looking over to Kakuzu, "Oh, you decided to join us for tea, Kakuzu?"

"Yes, yes I have, I really need to more, apparently it's really relaxing, and after being paired with that idiot, Hidan, I need some form of relaxation," he snarls as he mentions Hidan, "anyways, is it okay if I join?"

Itachi slowly pours the tea into each of our cups, he's still as graceful when pouring tea as he used to be, "Of course it's okay, you never need to ask, as long as you don't act obnoxiously, or break any of my tea set, I'm fine with it, plus I know Meika-Chan and you are great friends, and as long as she's happy, I'm happy." I giggle, making Itachi look up at me, "I see you're feeling a bit better, no?"

I turn my gaze over to Itachi, "Yes, Shark Bait helped a bit, in all honesty."

"Shark... Bait...?" He asks, confusion evident in his response.

I point to Kisame, "He's Shark Bait."

Kisame points to me, "She's Judy-Chan."

Itachi still seemed confused, lowering his head slightly, closing both of his eyes, placing his right hand on his forehead as he shook his head back and forth, "You two are so strange, now I see how you became such quick friends, especially because I was only gone for about fifteen minutes."

"Oi! Let's drink our tea!" Kisame says with way too much enthusiasm, bringing the cup to his mouth and chugging the tea, his face contorting in pain from how scalding hot the tea was.

"I was going to tell you it's still very hot," Itachi said to the now whimpering Kisame.

"I think I burnt my entire mouth..." Kisame frowned, the pain evident as he spoke.

I giggled, reaching over towards the sugar, and instead of using the spoon like any normal person would, I tilted the tiny bowl on its side, shoveling the sugar out of its cage and into my tea, I hate bitter tea, I like mine as if it had diabetes, "Silly Shark Bait."

The three men stared at me and then down to my tea, then back to me, "How the hell are you going to relax with that much sugar!?" All three of them said to me at the same time, looking at each other at the awkward moment.

I tilted my head, "I hate bitter tea, I like mine super sweet," I told the males as I took a small spoon from the box, beginning to stir the sugar into my tea, "plus, sugar is calming, to me at least."

Itachi shrugs, "Whatever floats your boat."

Kakuzu frowns, "I'm not paying for insulin nor test strips if you get diabetes."

Kisame laughs, patting me on the back, "You're one special kid."

I lifted one brow, turning my head to Kisame, "I'm older than you though... I think..."

Kisame looked at me like I was insane, "You're whaaaaat!?" He shouted in shock, not believing me in the slightest, "Tell me she's wrong, Kakuzu! Please tell me that!"

He shook his head, "Sorry, but it's true, she's been with me since we were children, but apparently since she disappeared from the village, she stopped aging, I assume when she was around eleven, by her looks, as she stopped aging, her mind must have as well, but there is something inside of her that helps her with tough decisions and moments, I don't fully know, because I have just been reunited with her as of late, so I can not be one hundred percent sure I am right."

Kisame's jaw dropped, his right eye twitching, looking over to me, "I can't believe it, this entire time I thought you were a child..."

I stared up at Kisame, giggling happily, making a peace sign with my small hands, "Nope! I'm an old lady!" My smile then faded as my inner Yama began to speak, my voice changing from its normal childish tone, into a more mature, older voice, **_"It's true that she's as old as Kakuzu, and he was actually correct with his assumption, well, mainly. Let me explain, I am Meika's inner Yama, she does not really refer to me by my name, because she never learned it, my name is Shinki, I entered young Meika's body when she was eleven years old, when I did, all of her physical and mental development became permanently frozen in time, she cannot age, nor can her mind become anymore mature, the few times she seems like she is mature, or serious, I am occasionally the one to help out, because she cannot fully comprehend complex words, so I simplify them for her, allowing her to understand what you all are telling her, I am the one who gives her the powers she has, we are one, it's like a symbiotic relationship, you could say. The reason she disappeared for so long was because we had to learn to live in the same body at all times, it was very tough, because she was so young. When the... Event... That occurred in the Uchiha compound long ago, it damaged her badly enough for her to freely make the decision to leave, it was not my idea, I do not blame her though, I would do the same, I was not in control as it happened to her, so her child-like mind took the mental scars, those kinds never heal, so I can tell you this, never, and I mean EVER, get drunk around her, I have no control over what she will do, believe it or not, it is far harder to even speak outside of her mind, she is very hard headed and won't let me associate with anyone besides her, I feel it's because she is afraid of being rejected or scaring people off, knowing she has a yama within her, Kakuzu saw the aftermath of what she can do with my assistance, mainly by telling her what the person has done in their life, she picks their fate, I just give the information. But I will tell you this, she can only begin using this ability if she is in major danger, scared beyond control, or her partner is in danger, she cannot activate it while sparring, Kisame, just so you know, but she can still inflict a mass amount of damage, she has a weapon named Unmei shīrusutaffu, or, the Fate Sealing Staff. What happens with it, is when it touches a target, every sin is written on the golden, thick, rectangular, object that has a pointed top and stands on the end of the staff, and on the top of the object, lays a scale, it weighs the sins, the left being the more severe ones, and the right being the lighter sins, if the right is heavier than the left, the rod will not weigh much, but if the left is heavier than the right, the rod becomes far heavier, and this adds up for each and every sin that was committed on whatever side was heavier. So say you have committed fifty severe sins, and ten small sins, the fifty severe sins would be added up at five pounds per sin, so the gold top would now weigh two hundred and fifty pounds, in other words, each severe sin is five pounds, each light sin is only two pounds. But this weight does not change on her end, so it weighs its base weight, which is a mere three pounds, but as it hits the foe, they feel all the weight of their sins that they committed. Because of this light weight rod, she can hit very hard and very fast, it is something you do not want to mess around with, and is not to be taken lightly, because you can be severely injured, or even killed, so I recommend that you should not allow her to use the staff against you when sparring. It's almost like Samehada, it doesn't eat chakra though, but rather eats sins to gain strength, but unlike the Samehada as well, is that the only part that truly hurts is the golden rod on top, it is not all that large, but the staff is able to extend in length, from being a foot long to five yard long, so she can reach a far distance or use it in close quarter combat. When she doesn't have her staff, nor me to aid her in battle, she is defenseless, she is terrible with taijutsu, and her only ninjutsu is one that can summon a giant iguana, she named it Giga Igga, and when I say giant, I mean it's about the height of two of her, so only around six foot six or so. But it is not much of a fighter, but more of a mount. So therefore, it is of no use in battle, except that it can spit up acid, and its saliva is able to temporarily paralyze you, I would advise you to avoid the acid, it may hurt a little. She also has very little chakra while on her own, without me aiding her, when I do assist, it shoots up beyond yours, Kisame, because my jutsus consume a mass amount of chakra. But anyways, in other words, she is still mentally a child, and when I do not aid her in battle, or if she doesn't have her weapon, she is defenseless as can be, like a fish out of water, she has little to no chakra, simply summoning Giga Igga can drain almost all of her chakra, she cannot understand complex words or situations without me helping her, and she is very naive when I do not tell her about the person. Like when she first met you, Kisame, I can read you like a book, pretty much your whole life story, after all, I have to since I'm a yama, but anyways, if you were a bad person who had bad intentions, but acted so nice to her, she would believe you and walk right into your trap, that's how naive she is. But I know you're a good guy, Kisame, so don't worry. All I ask of you three, is that you keep a good eye on her, and take good care of her, mainly while I sleep, just because I'm inside of her doesn't mean I sleep at the same time, we are two people residing in one body. Thank you for listening to my lecture, I shall now let Meika take over, once again, however, once I do that, she will probably pass out for a good thirty minutes, it was very nice to finally speak to you three, I entrust you to care for her like family, and if you need me, just say "Shinki" and I will try my best to swap places with Meika, normally I can when she is sleeping, because I am sometimes awake. Goodbye, until next time."_** Shinki then swapped places with me in my body, I instantly slammed my head on the table, unconscious.

KISAME POV

 _Wow, that was a lot of information, and I had not idea there was an entirely different person within her, and that's the reason she doesn't age. Let alone the other thing being a fucking YAMA! That's scary, I know I have far too many horrid sins for my own good... If she ever was to judge me, I'd literally die on the spot. I need to train little Judy-Chan in taijutsu, though, I have to build up her strength so she can defend herself without Shinki's help. Either that, or I will be with her until I die, I'm going to ask if I can go with her on her next mission, whenever that is._

"I'm going to ask Leader-Sama something really quick, if she wakes up, tell her I'll be right back, okay?" I told the other two, they just nodded in response as they sipped their tea. I began to walk to Leader-Sama's office, it was so long from the living room, I don't really know why he spaced everything out so much, but then again, why question it? After all, this is my home now anyways. I continued to think about some random shit before I ran into a door, I was so lost in thought, I didn't even notice that I was at my destination, much less the door in front of me. Rubbing my face, I knocked on the door, hearing a stern voice say, "Enter."

Which I followed, strolling in and taking a seat in one of the two chairs in front of Leader-Sama. He looked quite surprised to see me here, "Oh, I don't see you very often, Kisame, the only time I really see you is when I give you a mission and when you report back said mission, but what brings you here today?" He says to me with little to no emotion.

"I came here to ask you one question," I began to say.

"Go on, ask away." Leader-Sama interrupted, just to accept the fact I wanted to ask a question.

"As I was saying," I cleared my throat, "I wanted to ask if I could tag along with Meika-Chan on her next mission, I want to see her in action." _And protect her, I don't want her even getting a scratch!_

Leader-Sama shrugged, "Sure, why not? It can also let me see how well she works with people with different fighting styles, you will be going with her and Kakuzu, the mission I gave to them was to go to Konohagakure, and find a scroll located in the Hokage's tower, I gave them a time limit for this mission, it is one week, and if they have extra time, Kakuzu could do one of his bounty hunts, also, I expect success, and the least amount of damage as possible," I groaned, _but I_ _ **WANT**_ _to fight!_ "Sorry, Kisame, I don't want her getting scared off too easily, I know she still has the mentality of a child, unless her Yama is assisting her, or has taken over, plus, her body is not the strongest, as you may have seen, she is like glass, so if you all must fight, make sure that she is not without her staff when using C.Q.C. or else it may just be the end of her, and we need her for this organization, I trust in you and Kakuzu to keep her safe, and no matter how old she is, do not let her drink or go into a bar. I don't want her getting drunk, I also don't want you guys drinking while on this mission, you can after, I just don't want anything bad to happen, such as you two getting wasted and then someone attacking and breaking her." Leader-Sama explained... More like nagged, but still, it was information that was needed.

"I promise that I will not get drunk, especially around her, as will Kakuzu," I glance to the side, muttering silently, "especially because there is a major reason for that, now."

Leader-Sama nodded, "You are dismissed, Kisame, you leave in three days at dusk, no later than that."

 _Yes! I get to go with them! Judy-Chan really is the little sister, well, technically older sister, but mentally, and her physical looks, makes it seem like she's the little sister of the Akatsuki, it's adorable, actually. I've known her for not even a full day and I already love her to pieces, as family that is, not in a romantic way._ I think to myself, wandering back to the living room, taking at least five minutes. As I turn around the corner, I see a serious looking Itachi and Kakuzu, and a Judy-Chan who is struggling to stay awake, let alone keep her head up. Chuckling at the scene, Itachi and Kakuzu's heads shoot around, creepy much? While Judy-Chan's head turns to me as slow as a tortoise, "Oi, what's going on here? Why do you two look so serious and little Judy-Chan looks like a zombie?" I ask them in a light tone.

"We were playing poker, and had poker faces on, as for little Meika-Chan, she is just tired, but wanted to join the poker game," Kakuzu shrugged as he answered my question, looking over at me, he asked me one simple question, "anyways, care to join?"

I marched over to the three of them, Judy-Chan giving me a sleepy wave, holy shit was it adorable, "Ello... Shark Bait..." She mutters almost incoherently, slurring all the words together. As she greeted me, her eyes slowly shut, her body tilted to the left, crashing onto Kakuzu, making Itachi and I chuckle.

"She's out for the count, isn't she?" I said in a joking tone, but obviously meant what I said.

Kakuzu nodded, "I guess so, poor thing, she was actually staying up so she could say goodnight to you, so she wouldn't leave you out, because she already told Itachi and I goodnight, she's probably the sweetest little girl you'll ever meet..." He smiled, compassion and love evident in his eyes, something I have never seen, but it was also swirling in Itachi's eyes as well.

 _She must have known them for a long time, they must literally be like family to her._ I thought to myself, and then a voice sounded, taking me out of my mind.

"To answer your question you are probably thinking, we've known her for a long time, actually, when she was still in the Waterfall Village, her parents abandoned her, because she was considered "worthless" in their eyes, they wanted a male, and they had twins, one male, one female, since they didn't want a female, they simply tossed her aside, I found her when she was just a baby, probably two months old, not even, and I was around five or six, I brought her into my family, my mother and father rejected taking care of her, they said she could stay with us, but she was my responsibility, I was pretty much a father to her, so, she literally is family to me." Kakuzu replied to my thoughts, talk about creepy.

"And I shall answer it as well," Itachi followed up, "One day, I was on a mission, and I found her, passed out in the forest, she looked eleven, like always, but I don't honestly know how old she was, since she no longer ages, anyways, she looked like she was on the brink of death, extremely dehydrated, she had a giant gash on her side, it was bleeding profusely, and she looked like she hadn't eaten in months, how that happened, I will never know, but anyways, I brought her back to my home, and we nursed her back to health, after that, she began living with us, all until the day she left, because of the... Event... that occurred," Itachi growled at the word 'event' as if it was the most vile thing ever, "but when she was with us, my little brother, Sasuke, and I acted like she was our little sister, so she began to believe it was true, and we were a family who adopted her." Itachi smiled softly at something, I'm not sure if it was good memories or what.

"Well, it's creepy that you knew what I was thinking," I joked with them.

"It was written all over your face." "I could tell just by looking at you." They both said at the same time. That made me flinch, so creepy,

"Also, Itachi, what were you smiling at? You never smile, let alone show any form of emotion."

Itachi gives a small smile again, looking down at his teacup he held between his hands, the steam from the tea rising, "I was just remembering some of the good things that happened when Sasuke-Kun, Meika-Chan and I were all together, how much fun we had... Too bad that will never happen again... I'm going to miss her when Sasuke-Kun kills me..." He mutters the last part, frowning as he said it, I swore I could see a tear drop form in the corner of his charcoal eyes.

My lips curved upwards, my eyes softening, "I bet it was amazing back then... Nostalgia brings back good memories... But mine... Not so much..." I looked off into the distance, frowning as I did so. Judy-Chan scooted closer to Kakuzu, wrapping her short arms around him lazily as she began to quietly snore. _Yup, she is out cold_.

Kakuzu grunted as he stood up, holding her like a child... Well, technically her body is that, and her mind too, oh what the fuck do we call it? I'll just call it a chidult, yeah, chidult. She looked so cute the way she was curled up to him, she had one of her hands in a fist, resting on her mouth, and the other in another fist, which rested on Kakuzu's chest, his eyes held the emotions of a perfect father, like she was a little princess, this was a sight to behold, Kakuzu has never cared for something like this, especially something living, oh, if only I had a camera! The only time I've seen him like this, no, not even, was with his money, "Well, I think it's time for bed, no?" Kakuzu said in a hushed voice, not wanting to wake little Judy-Chan up

Then, all of us looked back to the clock that hung on the wall, it read 1:25 a.m. _Holy shit, did she stay up that late really just to tell me goodnight?_

"She did stay up that late to tell you goodnight." Both of them said to me at the same time again. _Creepy much?_

"Okay, you two gotta stop doing that, it's freaking me out a little." I held one of my hands in front of me, rotating it slightly left and then right at a fast pace, while my other hand was over my eyes.

Itachi stood up, smirking at me, "You're so strange at times, Kisame." He said in a plain tone, "But I do agree, we should all go to bed, goodnight, Kisame, Kakuzu," He went over next to Judy-Chan, stroking her hair, pushing her bangs back and gently kissing her forehead, just like a good brother would do to his youngest sibling as he tucked them into bed, "... Meika-Chan." I smiled at the thought, so cute...

I then walked over next to Judy-Chan and gently, making sure not to disturb her, ruffled her hair, whispering, "Goodnight, Judy-Chan, don't give too many people a hard time in your court!" This made both of the others quietly laugh.

Kakuzu smirked at us, "I would wave, but I have Mee-Chan in my arms, so, I can't, but goodnight, you two, and Kisame, we leave in three days, at dusk, don't forget it."

I nodded my head in his direction, giving him a thumbs up before he turned around and walked away to their bedroom. "She really is adorable, I wonder if she sees me as a brother already?" I think out loud.

"She does, I know it, I can see it in her eyes, we are really the closest thing to a family she has ever had." Itachi replies to my thought, making me smile.

I stand up and begin to walk away, pausing before I exit the room, "Thank you Itachi-San, and goodnight, we can pick up the table tomorrow morning, alright?" This only got me a 'hn' response from him as he began to pick up the mess, he obviously wanted it picked up tonight, but I'm tired, so he'll have to deal with it.


End file.
